magicalmodernizedfandomcom-20200213-history
Class 66
Class 66 is a newly installed class in the Alveran Magical School. Its head is Donni and is made up of around 8 students. Members * J.C- Student 1. J.C is a 20 year old man from an Alveran city. He grew up in the Estad region His birth was a disaster. His mother was dying and so was he but an person came and sealed a demon and angel inside of him. It saved J.C life but killed the mother. His father hated him and ran away. J.C then grew up in an orphanages and took a liking to the occult. He was so skilled he applied to be at the AMS. He has to smoke regularly to contain a human appearance or else he'll look like a half angel-demon. He is a known sarcastic asshole but is very smart. He sits out the war. With the help of Gakaron, Veesamar kidnaps J.C. For two years he had endure expiriments ran by Seraxes until his mind is turned to mush when the Angel-Demon essence is extracted out of him. Sarahara kills him when she discovers him. * Sarahara- Student 2. Sarahara is a girl at the age of 19 who is mysterious. She is from a cult in east Alveran that studies and uses Spiritual Magic. She did not agree to some of its practices so she escapes. She then applies to AMS for protection against her cult she was raised in. She fights in the war. During the war she fought in the Battle for Coastal City. She eventually was recruited in the suicide mission with Brildala and Dan. She was the only one who made it to the portal after Cavolth's attack. * Brildala - Student 3. She is 22 years old. An Ork that practices magic, which is rare. She was raised but shun for her magic. She decides to further her magic by applying to AMS. She doesn't trust Elves. She is fierce and passionate. She fights in the war. Fought in the Battle for Viexton. She joined the suicide mission and was burned to ash from Cavolth * Arveldir - Student 4. An Elf noble of Heaelenon. He is 50 years old and is gifted in the typical elven magic. He was sent to AMS for experience and to study. He is very proud and arrogant. Also is very honest and blunt. He decided to fight in the war to show his experience. He is killed by Maverik. * Alex- Student 5. A pretty girl of age 24. She is actually a Tirivirian royal family member who escaped the Royal Massacre with the help of Sirio. She actually holds no grudge against Kirira or current Tirviria because she was at such a young age when it happens. She is very sexually open but denies being slutty stating everybody likes sex she just not shamed of it. She knows Donni from traveling to the Alveran with him. She stays out of the war because she does not want to fight Tirvirians. During the vampire attack on AMS she gets bitten and she leaves the school to live with the vampires. Her personality changes and she agrees to help plan an hostile take over of Tirviria with her as queen. She is now known as Ameline the Eternal Queen. * Dan- Student 6. A twin brother from Alveran at the age of 18. He is goofy and a prankster unlike his twin brother. He constantly butt heads with his brother. He is learning and decent at elemental magic. He fights in the war in the Battle for Coastal City. His arm gets crushed but it is healed . He stayed at the school during the timeskip and joins the suicide mission. He is killed in the firesweep by Covolth. * Stan - Student 7. A twin brother from Alveran at the age of 18. He is serious and stern unlike his twin brother. He constantly butt heads with his brothers. He is very decent at telekinesis magic but is also studying the history of magic. He was part of the squad captured by the Dwarven Bikers. During the timeskip he becomes an assistant to the magical council. After the timeskip he help plan and negiotate Sarahara and Bridala participation in the suicide mission. He is telelported to the Elven Realm with Gin and a few Council members when the portal shockwave gone off. * Kelde - Student 8. Kelde is a mermaid from the Mer Kingdom of the Ocean. After the Battle of Coastal City she was allowed to go up to the surface to study magic. She is flirty yet serious when it comes to mer affairs. She is a princess and the daughter of the Trident. She fought in the Battle for Coastal City. During the timeskip she goes back to the Mer Kingdom because of a crisis. She is now getting married to unite a rebel faction. * Ronan - Student 9. Ronan at age 21 is a carefree werewolf. He is lazy, quiet, and laid back. He was apart of a werewolf clan until he was banned from it for having sex with a human. He decided to learn magic to help survive when he can't transform. He then decide to attend AMS because he had nothing better to do. He fights in the war and is with Arveldir when he dies. During the timeskip he rejoins his pack who has sided with Alveran during the vampire and Estad crisis. He is now apart of a crew fighting rogue vampires. He participated in the breakout battle of Orphan and now has some regrets because he killed some childhood friends during it. After timeskip runs into the Eternal Queen and was shocked that it was Alex. The two argued before he is dismissed. His pack is in the border regions. Category:Characters Category:Organizations